My Old Phone
by KimVee
Summary: apa yang terjadi dengan telepon lama milik Sena?


**Phone Calls in That Day (OC)**

Gadis itu menatap adik perempuannya yang sedang memainkan telepon genggam yang berwarna hitam, namun sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Akhirnya, dia mengambil telepon itu dan bertanya kepada ibunya mengapa telepon itu tidak dipakai. "Lho, _handphone _lama itu kenapa?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama Sena, sambil melihat adik kecilnya—Yuna, sedang memainkan _handphone _itu. "Papa belikan yang baru buat mama. Sudah nggak bisa dipakai lagi, jadi mainan Yuna saja, ya?" tanya ibunya. Sena pun mengambil telepon genggam itu dari tangan adiknya dengan pelan, lalu berkomentar. "Berat juga…" Lalu, dia melihat ke arah adik kecilnya yang ingin memainkan telepon genggamnya. Sena pun memberikannya kembali. Ibunya yang ingin membuat kue pun sedang mengambil tepung terigu. Namun, tepung terigunya habis. Ibunya pun menyuruh Sena untuk membeli tepung terigu di mini market dekat rumah mereka. "Wah, tepungnya habis… Sena, tolong beli di mini market, ya!" ujar ibunya. Sena pun mengangguk dan pamit kepada ibunya. Dia membawa dompet dan segera keluar rumah. Sena pergi ke mini market dengan jalan kaki, karena jaraknya memang cukup dekat.

"Sudah sore, masih panas begini…" keluh Sena sambil mengelap peluhnya yang menetes dari dahi sampai lehernya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki, namun tidak asing baginya. Sepertinya, Sena kenal dengan lelaki itu. Dia mirip seperti Minho. Ya, lelaki itu memang Minho. "Minho!" panggil Sena sambil tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya. Minho yang sedang memakan roti isi selai cokelat pun menoleh. "Sena!" seru Minho sambil mengunyah rotinya. Sena pun menghampiri Minho dengan senangnya. "Baru pulang les?" tanya Sena. Minho mengangguk, lalu membuang bungkus rotinya ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada di dekatnya. "Aku mau belanja sebentar… Mau nunggu? Enggak lama, kok, tapi kalau kamu keberatan, tidak apa-apa, kok!" ujar Sena menunjuk mini market yang dimaksud. Minho pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Boleh, deh!" ujarnya dengan senyumnya yang khas. Sena pun memasuki mini market, lalu membeli tepung terigu. "Bu, beli ini," kata Sena menyerahkan sebuah tepung terigu sambil membuka dompetnya. Setelah membayar dan mendapat kembalian, dia pun segera keluar dari mini market dan bertemu Minho kembali. "Minho, mau makan es krim? Kutraktir, deh, hari ini," Sena pun membelikan Minho sebuah es krim kesukaan Minho. Minho mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berdering. "Ya. Mama sudah pulang? Tumben. Iya, aku baru selesai les. Iya, Ma. Oke, _bye_…" Minho mematikan telepon genggamnya dan tersenyum kepada Sena. "Minho hebat ya, kau sudah mempunyai telepon genggam!" puji Sena. Minho hanya terkikik sambil tersenyum kecil. "Habis, papa mamaku kan kerja. Lebih mudah dihubungi kalau ada telepon genggam," ujar Minho. Tanpa sadar, Sena belepotan muka karena es krim cokelat yang dimakannya. Minho pun mendekati wajah Sena. "Ke… Kenapa?" tanya Sena dengan gugup, ketika Minho mendekati wajahnya. Minho pun tersenyum dan mencolek es krim cokelat yang menempel di samping bibir Sena, lalu menjilatnya. "Nempel, tuh… Kau lucu juga, ya!" seru Minho. _Aaaakh… Huwwaaa… _Sena pun merah merona. Dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Telepon genggammu keren, ya! Aku jadi pingin nelepon kamu, Minho… Duh, kebablasan…" ucap Sena menutup mulutnya. Minho pun menulis sesuatu di _notes _kecilnya, lalu merobeknya. "Nih… Silakan telepon kapan saja. Biasanya, sampai jam 11 aku belum tidur, kok!" seru Minho. Sena pun menerimanya, lalu segera pamit pulang kepada Minho.

Malamnya, Sena berjanji akan menelepon Minho. Dia mengambil telepon dan segera memencet angka, namun ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidur. "Sena, sudah jam 9 lewat! Jangan main telepon! Temanmu pasti sudah tidur! Kau juga harus tidur!" Akhirnya, Sena pun tidak jadi menelepon Minho. Dia dengan lemas segera pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, lalu segera tidur dengan lelap.

Saat istirahat, Sena bertopang dagu di mejanya. Tiba-tiba, Minho menghampirinya. "Sena! Aku ingin ngomong sebentar!" ucapnya kepada Sena. Sena pun mengikuti Minho ke atap sekolah. Minho pun membicarakan semuanya. "Kau… Apa maksudmu nelepon aku kemarin?" tanya Minho sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sena hanya bisa terdiam. Tadi malam, Sena tidak menelepon Minho, karena disuruh ibunya tidur. Sena pun mendesah pelan, tetapi dia masih bingung dengan ucapan Minho. "A… Aku nggak nelepon, kok?" ujar Sena sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Minho pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang berwarna hitam. "Apa?! Jelas-jelas kamu yang menelepon!" seru Minho. Sena pun menjadi kesal dengan perilaku Minho yang menuduhnya dengan sembarangan. Sena pun berteriak, "Jangan nuduh sembarangan!" seru Sena. Minho pun tetap tidak yakin. "Semalam jam setengah 10, kau menelepon kan! Tiba-tiba sambungannya putus… Tapi 30 menit kemudian, kau nelepon lagi. Kali ini, kau nelepon dari luar rumah," kata Minho menatap Sena. Sena hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Luar rumah?" tanya Sena tidak percaya. Minho pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau masih bicara panjang lebar… Tapi aku terlanjur marah dan mematikan _handphone_," ujar Minho berkacak pinggang. "Betul, kok. Aku nggak nelepon kamu. Apalagi ngomong begitu…" ucap Sena mencoba lebih meyakinkan Minho. Namun, tetap saja Minho tetap pada pendiriannya. "Ya sudah!" ketusnya sambil berlalu. Sena berusaha menahannya. "Minho!" teriak Sena. _Memangnya siapa… Yang nelepon Minho! _seru Sena dalam hati. Dia pun melihat adik kecilnya, sambil berbaring di sofa berwarna cokelat yang empuk. _Coba aku bicara sekali lagi dengan Minho! _Sena pun berpamitan kepada ibunya dan segera menemui Minho. Kebetulan, Minho sedang berjalan di tengah jalan. Tapi… Oh, tidak! Ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kenjang, hingga akhirnya… BUUUGH! Mobil itu menabrak Minho! Sena pun menangis kencang dan berteriak, "MINHO!" teriak Sena sambil menangis.

Malamnya, ibunya telah menelepon ibu Minho. "Lukanya terlalu parah… Besok upacara pemakamannya…" ujar ibunya Sena sambil menatap Sena. Sena hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menggosok-gosokkan kakinya yang bersentuhan di karpet berbulu berwarna merah. "Minho… Meninggal…" keluh Sena terduduk di karpet. "Aku tak sempat meneleponnya…" kata Sena menatap telepon genggam yang lama itu. Dia segera mengambil telepon lama yang menjadi mainan adiknya dan mencoba menelepon Minho. "Halo, Minho? Apa kabar… Minho! Minho…" Namun tiba-tiba, telepon Minho pun tersambung! Sena semakin bingung dibuatnya. Dia berpikir, _Eh… Gimana, nih? _Sena pun mendengarkan nada sambung telepon. Namun, ada yang mengangkatnya! Dan, yang mengangkatnya itu adalah Minho! _"Halo? Halo? Oh, Sena?" _ujar Minho di seberang. Sena langsung mematikan teleponnya. "Telepon langsung kumatikan…" ujar Sena menatap telepon genggam yang sudah lama tidak dipakai itu. _Apa?! Kok bisa begini, sih?! Yang tadi kan suara Minho… Kok bisa, ya?! Hah, setengah 10?! Maksud Minho… Telepon ini?! Pembicaraan tadi… Didengarnya kemarin?! Tak mungkin! Ini cuma mimpi… Kecelakaan itu tak mungkin terjadi! _Sena pun keluar rumah. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Dia melihat ke arah tiang listrik, di depannya ada _snack_ kesukaan Minho. "Kalau memang benar telepon ini bisa menghubungi Minho sehari sebelumnya…" Sena pun mencoba menelepon Minho kembali. "Minho?" ujar Sena sambil menggenggam teleponnya. Dia duduk di trotoar dan bercakap-cakap dengan Minho. "_Oh, Sena?_" tanya Minho. _Meski aku tak menyebut namaku… Dia tau akulah yang meneleponnya… _batin Sena. Dia pun berteriak, "Minho! Besok sepulang sekolah, kau nggak boleh keluar! Pokoknya tetap diam di rumah! Nggak usah pergi les…" kata Sena sambil menangis. Dia pun segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kumohon… Dengarkan kata-kataku dulu! Kumohon kau mau… Diam di rumah setelah pulang sekolah… Untuk satu hari saja! Kumohon, Minho!" teriak Sena lagi. Lalu, Minho pun menjawab. "_Oh… Jadi aku tidak boleh keluar ya… Baiklah, besok mau main ke rumahku?_" tawar Minho. _Meski tak mungkin aku bertemu Minho… _batin Sena lagi. "Oke," Sena pun mematikan teleponnya. PIK!

"Lho?! Kok, jadi siang?!" teriak Sena lagi. Lalu, dia pun melihat korban tabrak lari. Oh, ternyata bukan Minho. Lalu, di trotoar, dia melihat Minho sedang berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Sena langsung menahannya. "Minho!" Sena langsung memeluknya erat. Minho pun terkejut melihat gadis perempuan yang meneleponnya itu. "Lho… Sena?" Minho tersenyum senang. Sena pun menggandeng tangan Minho. "Kita pergi bareng, yuk! Sekalian beli es krim!" seru Sena memeluk lengan Minho. Minho tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Yuk!" Minho mencubit pipi Sena dengan pelan dan mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama.

[ MAAF KALO GAK NGERTI! ]


End file.
